Save Her
by Nell Greenwood
Summary: One shot. Based off of Amy's line in Victory of the Dalek's to Bracewell, when she tells him she understands as he's about to shoot himself. Rated T for attempted suicide and general angstyness. Story is better than the title. At least I think it is


**This is based off of Amy's line in Victory of the Dalek's to Bracewell, when she tells him she understands as he's going to shoot himself. This takes place in the 2 year gap in The Eleventh Hour between Prisoner Zero and when the Doctor comes back. For the sake of the story, Amy got a new job after Prisoner Zero. Amy is a little OOC. Possibly very OOC. I'm not really sure. The story is un beta-ed so all errors are my own. Also this is the first time I have written in 3 years so please go easy.**  
**As usual, I own nothing.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Amy stood staring at the bottle of sleeping pills on the counter. She had been prescribed the sleeping pills ages ago from her last psychiatrist when she told him she had been having trouble sleeping. But only took two of them when she discovered her dreams of the raggedy Doctor were too much for her to handle. She had stuffed the bottle in the back of her medicine cabinet and forgotten about them. Until now.

She had been walking home from her job at the post office when some of the towns

people began taunting her, yet again. "Hey Amy, where's your raggedy Doctor?"

"Amy, is your raggedy Doctor going to come and take you away?"

"Poor Amy, her raggedy Doctor's gone and abandoned her like everyone else."

Amy used to reply to them. Especially after the events of six months ago. But she got so

tired of it all that she stopped. If Rory was with her, as he often was, he would reply for her.

She smiled a little thinking of Rory. Her defender. Her best friend. He was the only one

who risked any chance of ever having other friends to spend time with her. She wished sometimes that she could love him the way he loved her. But she knew if she did he would leave her. Just like everyone else. She realized then she should probably write a note. Rory deserved that much. So she walked over to the drawer, grabbed a pen and paper and sat at the table.

When she finished, she set the note down on the table where she knew he would see it.

Grabbed the pills and a bottle of water and went upstairs to her room. She set the bottle on her table and sat on the bed. She opened the bottle and poured what she figured would be a good amount into her hand and stared and the pills, trying to figure out the best way to take them all without choking. Finally deciding on two at a time she opened the water and began to take them. When all the pills were gone, she curled up on her bed and smiled briefly at how quickly the pills worked. Then everything went black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rory stood on the porch and rang Amy's doorbell. He was worried because when he saw her earlier she had looked so sad. He had tried to get there sooner but Mrs Finnegan did tend to go on. He had barely made it away as it was. He rang the doorbell again and looked through the window. He knew she was home. He could see a light on through the window. He grabbed the spare key and opened the door. Calling her name as he walked in. Hearing no reply he walked through the front room into the kitchen. There he saw a piece of paper on the table and picked it up. "Rory, I am sorry. I know you've done the best you can to be my friend and protector. But I am so tired of everything. Please don't blame yourself too much. This was my choice. Please find someone more deserving of you. I know there has to be someone better for you out there than me. Amy."

Rory crumpled the note and ran upstairs. Finding Amy curled up in her bed, a small part

of him broke inside. He checked her pulse and found it, just barely there. He scooped her up and took her to his car as quick as he could. When he was on his way to the hospital he phoned ahead to let them know he was on his way and what to expect. When he got there, they were ready and hurried her to an exam room. He tried to follow her in but one of the nurses blocked his way. "Please Sarah, she's my friend. I won't get in the way."

"No Rory. It'll be better for everyone if you wait in the waiting room. I'll come and let

you know as soon as we have her stabilized." Rory looked at Amy and the team of Doctors and nurses around her and then back at Sarah and nodded.

When Rory first got to the waiting room he paced for a while, looking at the clock every

few minutes. After an hour or so he sat down and stared at the floor. Convinced with every passing minute that he had lost Amy. When a pair of pink scrubs blocked his view of the floor, he looked up to see Sarah in front of him. "We were able to stabilize her. But she was very lucky.

She'll be ok physically, but she will need to stay for a few days and see a therapist." Rory nodded, knowing the procedure for suicide patients. "You can go see her now. She's in room 206." Rory thanked her and went up to Amy's room.

He stood outside her door for a minute when he got there. She looked so fragile in the

hospital bed with the IV line in her arm, and the monitor beeping the corner. He walked in and sat down next to her bed and realized they had put her in restraints. He undid them as quietly as he could so he didn't wake her. He wasn't going to leave her alone, so he would make sure she didn't do anything. He held her hand and waited for her to wake up. Watching the monitor to make sure nothing changed.

Sometime during the night, Amy woke up. Confused as to where she was, she sat up

quickly and then laid back down again when a wave of dizziness hit. She was in the hospital. Why was she in the hospital? What happened? Had she been in an accident? It came back to her in a flash. The pills, the note, all of it. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Rory, who had been asleep, but woke up when she sat up. She tried to talk but her throat was to dry. Rory grabbed a glass of water with a straw and held it to her lips. When Rory figured she had enough he put the glass down and held her hand again.

"Amy, I am so sorry. I should have been there for you."

"Don't blame yourself, Rory. This was my fault. My choice."

"I know. But if I had gotten there sooner, maybe I could have stopped you. We could have talked."

Amy began to cry and looked away from Rory. She was sure he would leave her now.

Just like everyone else did. "Hey, its going to be ok. I'm not going to leave you, Amy." Rory said, climbing a bit awkwardly into the bed and holding Amy. "That's what he said," she sobbed into his shoulder. "That what they all said."

"But I'm not them, I'm not going to leave you, ever. I promise." Eventually Amy's sobs

became sniffles and Rory moved so they could lie together comfortably. And they fell asleep together, Amy feeling safer than she had in a long time.

Over the next 18 months, Rory staid true to his word. He never left Amy's side. She had

begun to feel so smothered she would sneak out just to get some space. She had given up on her raggedy Doctor coming back for her. But she still watched the stars sometimes, hoping to see a familiar blue box. Rory asked her to marry him and she said yes. She wasn't completely sure she loved him, but he was there for her and she supposed that would be enough.

Then one night she heard a whirring sound . . .  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I apologise for any grammatical errors, poor sentence structure and my bad paragraphing. Its late and I never was good at any of those things. Also, I am sorry about any inaccuracies relating to the British hospital system. I'm from Canada and don't really know anything about it. If you are so inclined, please review. Constructive criticism is alway appreciated.


End file.
